Black Game
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: This is a xover with BJT.What if all the men and women found Jewels in their possession after they have been enhanced? What if Daemon found out about this, and his daughter that he thought was lost was one of the women that Whitney experimented on?


It doesn't look like this has been done before, so bare with me

It doesn't look like this has been done before, so bare with me. This is a Crossover of GhostWalkers series and Black jewels trilogy.

What if all the men and women found Jewels in their possession after they have been enhanced? What if Daemon found out about this, and his daughter that he thought was lost was one of the women that Whitney experimented on? So how about it?

Lucivar was training in hopes of finding the calmness that the entire first court had been lacking the first few days of the week. They had received word that the second daughter of Janelle had been found, and now they were planning to travel between realms in order to find her.

"Father, you haven't said a word," a younger male said as he stepped into the training circle and began to parry the strikes that his father had been tossing left and right.

"Daemonar, why are you out here? Weren't you supposed to be getting packed?" Lucivar said as he aimed a strike to the chest.

"I've been packed since last night. It's the girls that have been taking longer than planed. How many can uncle Daemon, Grandpa, and Aunt Janelle shield?" Daemonar said as he blocked the strike and countered.

"You have a point pup. Not one that I would bring up to your uncle and aunt," Lucivar said as he snapped open his wings that were kept closed until that point.

"You know mine is bigger." His son said as he swept his father's feet out from under him. "Besides, not all the winds are the most likely to get all of us to the alter when we need to get there," He said.

His father stood as he looked at his son. "No, the winds will be able to get us there. We just have to be ready."

"What do we have to be ready for?" Daemonar asked his father.

"The people of the Earth Realm haven't seen Eyrains, or unicorns. They will think that we are freaks," Lucivar said.

"The same way that landons do?" Daemonar asked, looking to his father for confermation.

Lucivar only nodded. "We need to be extra careful, there."

Mean while in Conneticut…

Hanna was out of the compound before they could even raise the alarm. She had knocked out the guards that were around her room and then out into the open. She had to move fast if she was going to avoid them. She was in the woods by the boarder of Massachusits, where she would have to make her way to the city and from there should be able to get some transportation to the house of Lilly Whiteny.

She was the one that had the Ghostwalkers main team. She would be able to find some relieve from the constant noise in her head.

Gray eyes seemed to continuously scan around her, and her slight frame was able to by pass all of the men and a few cameras as well.

Whitney residence: Later on in the week…

"I honestly don't know where they came from, they just showed up at my house when Flame and I were relaxing, requesting a place to stay." Raroul "Gator" said as he talked to Lilly and Ryland.

"Well what do we know about them?" Lilly asked him as she looked at the five people sitting in her living room, while the four GhostWalkers were all in the adjoining kitchen.

"They call themselves Blood. They seem to obey the blond, and the two with the wings seem alright with it. For all we know is that they are Whitney's spies and are GhostWalkers themselves." Gator said as he reported. "Hell, she even said that I was a Warlord Prince! That term hasn't been used in a thousand years!"

"It might be connected to the gems that we got the first night that we had been injected, remember?" Ryland said as he replayed that night in his head.

XX Flash back.XX

He had just woken up from a small nap, finding something hard under his pillow. Picking it up, he found that it was a cut ruby the size of his fingernail. The others had received other gems that were similar, that they could feel the power that had somehow been inside them all along.

Since that day, Ryland had his set in a ring made of sterling silver. Always kept hidden from Whitney, the others tired to figure out what it ment to have them, but when ever they were on the right track, it seemed that they had been sent out on missions.

Xx End Flash Back. XX

"Should we bring them up?" Gator said as he looked past Ryland and saw that the eldest man was looking at them with his golden gaze.

"Prehaps. Gather the others that are here. We'll address them the best we can." Ryland said as he turned to the living room.


End file.
